


Millions of Bubbles

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Season/Series 11, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian and Mickey take a bubble bath...the right way
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 36
Kudos: 272





	Millions of Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I loved the ending scene for the hall of shame episode, I wanted that bath to last a little longer

Millions of Bubbles  
(oneshot)

“This is gay.” Mickey said bluntly, looking down at the bubbles crowding around his waist.

“We’re gay.” Ian replied with his eyes closed.

“I don’t think I’m this gay.” Mickey looked up at Ian who looked like he was in heaven, eyes closed, head lolling from side to side to try and loosen up. “This is really gay.”

Ian groaned. “So is fucking a guy but hey, we both do that.”

As far as comebacks go, it was pretty good. Good enough to make him crack a smile and not get out of the tub like he was about to. The bubble bath was Ian’s idea, but of course it was. It was one of those things that “couples” do. The tub wasn’t that big, Ian’s legs were twice the length of it and they sat on opposite sides, their legs bunched together with no room. They couldn’t lean back or stretch out and the water only met them at their waists. 

Mickey had no idea why he let Ian talk him into doing it. He didn’t really like bubbles, he especially didn’t like the candles lit against the side of the tub and on the counter. He didn’t like that he couldn’t stretch out and let the water soak around his neck and shoulders. But Ian had seemed excited to try it and he had a soft spot for him.

Another few minutes passed before he said it again. “This is really fucking gay.”

Ian opened his eyes, unamused. “Fine, get out and I’ll take a bath by myself.”

Mickey splashed water at him. “You get out, I was the one that wanted a bath in the first place before you took over.”

“I thought it would be romantic.”

“Oh, this is really romantic.” Mickey replied with more sarcasm than a teenage girl. “My fucking legs are going numb.” 

“How do you think mine feel?” Ian snapped back, shifting so much water tipped over the edge. “Why can’t we just enjoy one thing together? Is that so much to ask?”

Okay, now he felt bad for making it a problem, but it was a problem. Ian knew it was a problem but didn’t want to give up because he had to see it through to the end like he always had to. Persistent to a fault. 

“I think we are sitting wrong anyway.” Mickey pointed out and met Ian’s angry eyes. “In those faggy chick flicks you watch, they always sit differently.” When Ian narrowed his eyes at him, probably wondering why the fuck he remembered that particular detail, he looked away. “Just sayin, we might be doing this ass backwards.”

“Fine, how do they sit then?” Ian asked, eyebrows still raised.

Mickey blushed, feeling stupid for knowing exactly or they were supposed to sit. In fact, Ian had been the only one with a job for the past few weeks so it was HIM who’d been watching those faggy movies, as he called it. He watched them and he knew exactly how this couples bath time was supposed to go. Ian knew too, which is why he was giving him that stubborn jaw.

“Normally they sit back to chest.” Mickey mumbled quickly, nervously playing with the back of his hair. He stared at the wall as if it had something interesting on it besides mildew. “That way their legs aren’t numb.”

“It’s funny how you remember that.” 

Just as he was about to get up again and end this entire thing, scoop up what was left of his dignity from the water, Ian shifted. “What are you doin?”

“Stand up.” 

“What?”

“I said stand up.” Ian motioned him up with his hands. 

Without a choice, Mickey grabbed both sides of the tub and stood up on tingly legs. The cold air hit his body at the same time Ian’s eyes did, making him hot again in a split second. His blush spread to his neck. “Now what, genius?”

Ian tore his eyes off Mickey’s body; then up to his eyes. “Turn around and sit back down.”

Mickey turned, knelt back down and felt Ian’s legs around his body, his arms too, cradling him. He tensed when his back hit Ian’s chest and his ass pushed up against his groin. Apparently Ian had liked what he’d seen a moment ago and it showed. He could feel him getting harder. 

“Relax.” Ian coached, rubbing his hands up and down Mickey’s arms. “Spread your legs out and lean back.”

With a quiet huff, he did what he was told to do, even when the soft bastard talked to him like a child, not to be a dick but trying to be soothing. His legs spread out between Ian’s, their thighs pressing together tightly, his hands found their way to the tops of Ian’s thighs, his back snuggly pressed to his chest. The angle was just right for his head to lay against the bend of his shoulder and his neck, successfully caging him in on all sides. 

When Ian’s hands moved off his arms and circled his shoulders, draped down his chest and his fingertips rubbed over the skin of his lower belly, he relaxed back with a heavy sigh. His eyes closed this time, his body sinking into the water, against Ian’s body. It felt better than taking a bath alone, and their previous positions.

“Like this?” Ian asked against his hair, then kissed it.

Mickey hummed happily, not surprised to say he was smiling like a love sick puppy. He rubbed over Ian’s thighs like Ian rubbed over his stomach. “Much better than before.”

“That is one thing we actually agree on.” Ian chuckled. 

“So, do we just lay here the whole time?” Mickey asked, not being a smartass for once but actually curious. 

“Yeah, I guess. We are supposed to relax, let the water soothe all those sore muscles from our constant fuck fest.”

Mickey grinned.

“Talk maybe,” Ian finished with a sigh. “But I’m getting hard from sitting like this.”

“Yeah, I can feel it.” Mickey wiggled a little until Ian groaned in his ear and gripped his hips to keep him still. “Couples fuck in the bath too, right?”

“I think they try but I imagine it’s rather painful.” Ian moved a little but didn’t get anywhere. “And messy.”

Mickey wiggled again, using Ian’s thighs as leverage to back his ass up. Ian let out another gasp, right into his ear and made goosebumps flow down his skin. “Messy makes it good.”

“Yeah, it does.” Ian slid his hands lower, not touching his cock yet but very close. “Is that what you wanna do, fuck in the water?”

“Not unless you have lube stashed in here that I don’t know about.” Mickey slipped his hands into the water, moving them down Ian’s legs until he tickled the backs of his knees, one of Ian’s most sensitive spots. “We could jerk each other off though.”

Ian groaned into his ear, finally lowering his hand all the way until it wrapped around the head of Mickey’s cock and they both shifted in the water, rocking against each other. “I’m liking the sound of that. You gonna reach around and get me?”

“Nope, the angle is wrong.” He lifted for a second and reached back, bending Ian’s cock just the right way so when he sat back down, he was snug between his ass. Ian gave a deep, needy sounding groan. “How’s that?”

“Yeah, fuck, that’s good.” Ian started to jerk him with a tight fist, all the way down to the base of his cock, then up to the tip where he twisted his wrist a certain way until Mickey bucked up. “That good?”

“Fuck yeah that’s good.” Mickey gripped Ian’s thighs again and worked himself backwards using just his arms. Nothing fast, the water didn’t even slosh over but enough to have Ian moaning consistently. “I’m liking this bath thing more and more.”

Ian nodded, pushing his face into Mickey’s neck as he moaned again. “Me too. The water helps somehow.”

“Yeah, it does.” Mickey turned his head to the side just so he could hear how raggedly Ian’s breathing was. He pushed up into his hand, then down against his cock and scratched Ian’s thighs when his cock touched his hole for a second. “Goddamn, I like it.”

As they moved, Mickey moving back and forth against Ian, Ian working him with his hands, alternating between one and both, Ian kissed along his neck and ear, whispering his groans of pleasure in his ear. Mickey dug his nails into Ian’s thighs and ignored how shaky his arms were until they were both urgently moving together, making the water spill down the side onto the floor. 

“Think you could finger me?” Mickey asked with a strained voice. 

Ian let out a growl. He didn’t ask why he needed it, but slid Mickey up a little until his feet were flat against his knees, his body laying along the top of his, then he split their legs and slipped one hand down past his balls to work around his hole. Mickey cursed, instantly pushing down against the finger that teased around him. 

“Come on, don’t tease.” Mickey snapped, trying to sound irritated but he knew he sounded wrecked instead. “Either that or fuck me.”

“I’m working on it.” Ian said and took a second to suck at the side of his neck, right on the blue vein. “Keep moving for me.”

Mickey moved faster, caressing Ian’s cock with his ass, gasping when he added pressure to his hole. His legs were shaking and he was breathing heavily, his bottom lip between his teeth. It stayed that way for what felt like forever and just when he was about to complain, one of Ian’s long, thick fingers slid into him. He tensed, gasping as he threw his head back and tried to keep moving against him. 

“Fuck.” Mickey gasped, his pleasure going from great to fantastic just because Ian was playing with his ass. His finger pumped in quickly, just like Ian’s hand on his cock and it was working. “Fuck, fuck.”

Ian growled. “How’s that?”

“Good,” Mickey swallowed his next groan, trying not to show how needy he was, but he was failing. “Fucking good. Don’t stop.”

“You close already?”

Mickey nodded, clenching his teeth. “Please tell me you are.”

“I have been since you asked me to finger you.” Ian admitted with a groan and worked him faster, pushed his finger deeper. “We are fucking after this.”

“Yeah we are.” He shut his eyes as that tingle spread from his ass and his cock to his entire body. His legs went numb, his cock was pulsing and his ass clenched tightly around Ian’s finger. He couldn’t stop moaning, helpless, embarrassing sounds. “Ian.”

“Fuck, Mickey.” Ian gave a ragged growl. “I’m right there.”

“Me too!” Mickey bent one arm back, gripped Ian’s hair in a tight fist and kept him at his neck. “Come for me.”

“Shit, shit, shiiittt.” Ian chanted, his eyes rolling back as he came with a high pitched whine.

Mickey followed instantly after, as soon as Ian’s voice hit his ear, he came. His whole body moved, pressing down against Ian to keep the pleasure going, then up into Ian’s fist to keep his going. Moving and moving until they collapsed with exhaustion. Their harsh breathing echoed off the walls, making sure the entire house, whoever may be there would hear it and know what they’d just done. They could hear their satisfaction. 

“Shit.” Mickey groaned for the last time. He sank deeper into the water, deeper against Ian. “Fuck that was good.”

Ian hummed his agreement on Mickey’s neck as he kissed it, then up to his ear, then his jaw. His hands slipped away from Mickey’s body, one sliding up his chest, the other wrapping around his throat. “It’s always good with you.”

Mickey grinned. “Damn right it is. It helps when we know each other as well as we do.” 

“Yes, it does.” Ian tightened his grip until Mickey had to fight to swallow, then he turned his head towards him, noses brushing, eyes meeting in a heated daze. “Now kiss me so we can go again.”

Ian didn’t give him a choice but it wasn’t like he needed one. He knew whatever Ian wanted to do, he would do it. So they kissed and kissed and he melted under Ian’s hands, under his touch and his kiss and once again lost himself completely to one person.


End file.
